Alone
by VisceralAuthor
Summary: A young man wakes up on a shore. He can't remember where he is, what happened or at the moment, who he even is. But one thing is for sure. He is Alone. On the hunt for food, shelter, and a way off the island, some strange occurrences pass by.
1. 1: Fear

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be alone? Alone in a world of squared trees and strange, unfriendly creatures? Don't. I have my whole story to tell, and it more than sums up what it feels like.

Day 1

I had awoken on an unknown shore, not knowing how or when I had washed up. The waves licked the sand gently around me and I watched as they slowly began to swallow the length of my body. Hold on, I thought. This is bad. I quickly shrugged off my nausea and got up. I had been laying there for a good hour or two. I began to scrape the sand from my tongue and clothes. This was when I thought to look around, and I gaped at what I saw. Cocoa beans hanging from tall trees, luscious grass swivelling around in the gentle breeze. This was when it struck me. I was alone. There was no one to comfort me, provide for me or help me. I stared down at my torn blue shirt and trousers. These were the only form of protection I had for now. It was nearly dusk and I had to find somewhere to sleep. I had a foreboding feeling about night. About creatures.

Day 2

My dirt shelter had held for the night. Miraculously. I stared down at my feet and wondered what I could do. I had shelter. I just needed food. For some strange reason, water didn't seem to be the biggest of my problems. I was starving. I could almost see 3 tiny pieces of meat shaking in the corner of my eye. I needed to eat. And with that, I began to trek down the length of the beach.

…

After a good hour of walking aimlessly, I found myself back at my shelter. This had shown me two things: One. There wasn't any food on the beach. Two. The island was pretty easily manoeuvrable. I decided then and there to face my fears and enter the forest on the inside of the island. I had no idea what awaited me there. I took a deep breath, put my foot forward and stepped inside.

…

Heavy footsteps. Rustling leaves. The sound of snapping twigs. Something was moving towards me. I quickly glanced around, desperate for a place to hide myself from the danger. In my haste, I tripped and fell into a bush. Good enough. Then, something completely unexpected happened.

"Hello?" said a mysterious feminine voice.


	2. 2: Friendship

I was startled. Someone else? Now, this is the part where you may question the title. Don't cry if it's not exactly what it implies. Wait, and read what I have to say.

…

The world is a small place in some contexts. But it's bloody huge in others. This context places itself on the first option. I had met with a workmate. Fionna. I knew this because I had peeped out of the bush to check if friend or foe. I called out.

"Fionna?" I asked, slightly worried about whether it was really her or if I was hallucinating.

"How do you know my name?" Came the reply.

"It's me, Flack."

After a quick greeting, we decided to sit down on an oddly square shaped log. We talked for what seemed like days, but only turned out to be around 15 minutes. My watch was dead so I didn't know exactly how long. She told me her story. Apparently, she had been evacuating from another place via military cargo plane. The plane had a serious malfunction in both of its left engines and began to drop. Even though the pilot regained control somehow, she found herself pushed out of the rear door of the plane by some mysterious man. She fell into the waters just beyond the island, and swam over to seek refuge. She had found no one, as did I. But then she found me. Although it seemed too good to be true, I went along with it and we walked further into the forest.

…

Miracles. Dozens of them. We found fruit, animals and an abandoned hut we could shelter in. No tools, however. For some reason I had a feeling we had to go deeper. Deeper into the island. And not by the means of walking. By the means of digging. I told Fionna about my idea, but she said we must stay close to the hut. I accepted, and began to create makeshift tools out of wood.

…

Seemingly instantly, I was confronted with a cold blackness. Night had fallen. I ran back to the hut, conscious that things might appear and attack me. As I closed the door, I heard a sort of 'fwataang' sound. It was as if a projectile had hit the door. I opened the door again and looked at the front. As I did so, I saw that there was a tall skeleton holding a loaded bow in his hand. I slammed the door as quickly as I could and went to alert Fionna. I turned around only to see her with a pair of green hands around her neck as she was slowly being pulled out of the window. I called her name in distress and ran over. The hands had a tight grip on her neck and she was unable to breath. I pulled my makeshift pickaxe from my wooden chest and embedded it into the hands. The reaction was Fionna's body slamming into mine and a long, slow groan from outside. As I fell, I saw a bloodied face. The undead were crowding around outside. We had no means of escape, and the only weapons we had were makeshift wooden pickaxes. I gave one to Fionna, and braced for a battle.


	3. 3: Pain

The arrows were almost forming a long streak of pain. The undead were forming hungry hordes outside. Tall black creatures were taking our house apart and making low pitched screams. Silent green creatures hissed into the windows. I prepared for death, and so did Fionna. We huddled on the floor, awaiting a wall to break or a window to smash. Before we could do anything, we heard cries of agony from the creatures. It was raining outside, and the tall black things became a tinge of rad before rapidly moving away from the hut. The undead and the archers combusted into clouds of smoke and flames. But the green creatures still wallowed. They stood outside, waiting for our exit. I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up, picked up my pickaxe and lobbed it as hard as I could in the general direction of the creatures. It collided with the face of one and it collapsed, hissing on the way down. Before it hit the ground it started flashing. I took this as a bad sign.

"Get down!" I cried, before hitting the deck. A large blast of flames smashed all the windows and streaked in as a large cloud. I could feel the heat grabbing at me. The walls caved in and the roof collapsed on us. We couldn't do anything. The roof seemed to fall forever. Then it made contact with the ground, trapping me inside and Fionna half in, half out.

Day 3

"Fionna!" I screamed. I blasted a hole in the roof with my pickaxe and clambered out. Fionna lay there, moaning. I looked down the length of her body and realised that one of her legs had been crushed in under the roof. The fire had also burnt it, and it vaguely resembled a popped sausage.

"Jesus Christ, Fionna. What the hell am I going to do?!" I panicked. I didn't know how to get her out. Then she began to stutter.

"T-take this." She held up a small dagger.

"My bone is almost powder. It's just flesh keeping me trapped. You have to cut it." I trembled at the thought. I was going to cut off one of my best friends and colleagues leg, for Christ's sake. The knife shook in my unsteady hand. I gently lowered it down until it was level with her leg, pushed it beneath the limb and pulled up as quickly as I could. She screamed in utter agony before turning pale and fainting. I picked her up and laid her on a bed. Her blood quickly soaked the sheets and turned them from a navy blue to a deep, thick red. She was dying.

"You're gonna be ok, alright? You are going to be ok!" I knew she wasn't, but I didn't want her to die knowing that I didn't try. I tried to put pressure on the wound, but that just made her wake up and she kept screaming. I lifted her up, took off the bed sheets, placed her back down and wrapped the wound as well as I could with them. I had to find medicines and if possible, a makeshift prosthetic limb for her. I took the pieces of wood, tried to make it resemble a leg design and tore the bed sheets so I could tie the limb to her wound. It actually worked pretty well. Although, it was a bit longer than I thought. She got up for a second, but immediately sat back down again because the wood dug into her wound. I messed around with the limb, trying to attach it in different ways, but as I did so, I wasn't aware of her condition. She began to fall still and motionless onto the bed, gently smiling at the sun above her head. She managed a few words before falling into a long sleep.

"Thank you."


	4. 4: Mystery

Day 4

It's horrible. Knowing that I might have been able to help her. Now she lay motionless on the bed. Pale fleshed. It feels awful. I can't express enough to you how I felt. I sat there, red rings around my eyes from when I cried over her lifeless body. And now here I stand. Outside the hut we wanted to thrive in. The hut that's roof had caved in. Some walls were missing. Any windows that could have stood were obliterated. Every time I think back to it, I realise it was my fault she died. I caused that creature to explode. I caused the roof to cave in. I caused her to die of blood loss. But I had to move on.

…

I had walked for a long time. The hut was gone. The forest was denser. Fionna was dead. I didn't know what to do. I picked up the logs I had chopped and began to assemble them into a sort of wooden shack. It took me a while to complete it, in which time I was confronted with a slight collapsing of the walls, but as a finished product it looked fine. I was happy with what I had done. Now I just needed food. I had a feeling I could do something much easier, but didn't quite know what. So I shrugged off the thought and carried on.

…

Amazingly, a few 100 feet from my shack was a few animals. They would be good sources of meat. I tried to herd them back to the shack, but every time I pushed one it would turn around and walk further away. After some effort, I got an animal back to the shack. There were about 5 more. But, I had no time to waste as night was falling and decided I would have to kill them there and then.

…

I had a small torch set up beneath a long, relatively wide strip of metal that I had some of the meat on. It cooked the meat in the best way I could. It took a while, but it turned out the meat was cooked very well. After a well-deserved meal, I pondered on a thought. Should I go and collect Fionna's body and bury it? It was a very strange thought, but I felt that in some way, leaving her where she was was almost unkind to her. I decided that when day fell, I would start a journey back to the collapsed hut.

Day 5

I couldn't sleep most of the night. But, I got through it. I gathered a few pieces of cooked meat and my pickaxe and set off out the door.

…

The hut looked different. Things were arranged in odd ways, as if something tried to get in. Or out. I clambered over the collapsed roof to find one thing. The same bed I lay Fionna in.

_She wasn't in it._


	5. 5: Rememberance

This made me realise something. I wasn't aware of myself. I didn't know exactly what was going on around me. I needed to find out. Have some way of knowing where, when and what things are happening.

As I stared at the empty sheets, I remembered. I remembered part of how I got here.

November 6th, 2013

The gleaming black paint shined in the beautiful sunlight. I could wait to hop in the pilot's seat. It was a burly chopper, but knowing that the controls were not too swift somehow reassured me. I knew that because it was stiff to handle, I couldn't throw it vertically too quickly. I was bursting to fly it. I was gently hopping up and down, clenching and unclenching my fists... It had cost a lot, but no matter what, I knew it would be worth it.

"The weather's rough out there, I wouldn't try until it clears up." I didn't want advice. I just wanted to experience seeing the ocean beneath my cockpit, seeing ships making their merry way along.

"I can take it. I'm experienced." I replied.

"If you say so, Flack." My father looked very nervous. He was obviously worried about me. But he trusted me. That was all the motivation I needed.

…

I grinned to myself as I flew over a ship. It was strange knowing that I was flying a helicopter over the Atlantic, but I was definitely enjoying it. I could see dark clouds in the distance. Now that I looked at them, I realised why my father looked so nervous. The clouds enveloped the ocean in a dark haze, preventing all view. There was a heavy rainfall. And worst of all, I saw a tremendous streak of lightning attack the waves. I prepared for an impact and flew straight towards it.

…

I couldn't see jack shit. The weather was bloody awful, worse than back in Britain. Lightning clashed very close to me. I jumped. I wasn't prepared for this. The rain battered the cockpit windows, which also obscured my view. Then, of all the chances, the rear blade was struck by lightning. The blade stopped. I was spinning uncontrollably towards the water. An annoying beeping was flashing in and out of my head. I gripped the stick as tight as I could and waited.

…

I had awoken on an unknown shore, not knowing how or when I had washed up. The waves licked the sand gently around me and I watched as they slowly began to swallow the length of my body.

I was Alone.


	6. 6: Dimensions

Day 6

I looked down at my hands. My cold, shaking hands. I wanted to find Fionna, but I had no idea in a million where the hell she could have gotten to. Exploration of the entire island would take days. Possibly weeks. Or even more. I glanced around, expecting miracles. Something to help me. Some sign that I was being watched over by some God. It took me by surprise when it actually came. I found the dagger encrusted in Fionna's deep, red blood. I held it in my hands. Threw it from one to the other. Tried a couple of stabbing motions. I felt like it could keep me relatively safe. Then again, it was all dependant on what opposed me. I looked again. I distinctly noticed a lack of ground to the North of the hut. As if something was taking it out. I had figured it out.

_Tall black creatures were taking our house apart and making low pitched screams._

The tall black things took her. They were taking her somewhere, but I didn't know where. I began to follow the missing clumps of ground up a hill. I didn't know what to expect.

…

One final hill. From my perspective, it looked more like a mountain. It was midday, so I had roughly four or five hours to get in, save Fionna and get out. But when I made my plan, it occurred to me that they might have taken her dead body just to fool me, capture me and kill me. I shrugged aside the thought and made the final step over the hill. What I saw scared the life out of me. A shape resembling a circle made of a kind of beige material covered in navy blue. What seemed like eyes had been pushed into every wall. I walked up to it, looked over the low wall and was immediately astonished. An endless black void, full of small pieces of what looked like grey flesh floating around on the inside. I was scared. I didn't want to go in. But I wanted to know the truth. I gritted my teeth, braced myself and jumped in.

…

I landed with a blood-curdling snap. I feared I had broken something, but could walk just fine. The ground was made of the same beige-like material. I stepped backwards. Without noticing, I nearly stepped off the edge of this weird floating island and into a void. I felt like I was touching the void. It was a strange thought. I sprinted up towards the open ground and stopped, gaping. Dozens of the tall creatures, surrounded by vast, high towers made of jet black obsidian. And in the distance, I could see something awful. Fionna, sitting atop a tower and ducking. What was she hiding from? Then, a loud roar filled my ears. I crouched down and covered my head, expecting something to grab me. But, it wasn't near me. As I looked up again, I saw that Fionna was gone. Just beyond that, I saw a sleek black creature, beating it's large wings and roaring. A dragon. And in its clutches was the clear body of Fionna. I had to fight a mother fucking _dragon._


	7. 7: Victory

I looked up at the belly of the sleek, black beast. I was utterly terrified. All I had was essentially a sharpened stick and some meat. I looked up at Fionna, lying lifeless in the clutches of the creature. She must have fainted. The beast then roared and threw Fionna onto another tower. A long, white beam passed into the dragon as it swooped past. The dragon seemed fitter, almost healthier because of this. The crystals atop the towers healed him. Well, bugger me, I thought. Without any other thought in my head, I proceeded to climb the tower on which the beast lay Fionna, which was unfortunately the tallest one.

…

After about 2 minutes I made it to the top. Fionna had never looked so happy to see me in her entire life.

"Flack! You came back for me!" she gave me a huge hug, which in turn nearly knocked me over the edge. I gave a slight nod, and pointed at the dragon again.

"What the hell… are we going to do… about that?!" I panted. As I said this, the dragon turned and almost went for a run at us. We both ducked and it swooped over our heads. I knew what the crystals did. I had to take them out. I dug my pickaxe as deep as I could into it. It made a small whirring noise. I immediately took the pick out and protected Fionna with a human shield. It was actually quite anti-climactic, what happened after. There was a tiny pop and the crystal disappeared.

"That was easy." I made myself think that so it wouldn't be as hard to take down the rest of the towers, of which there were six.

…

After a lot of climbing, panting, popping and inevitable falling (oh, and dragon bombing runs) I had destroyed the final crystal. The dragon seemed agitated now. It was angrier, and conceived more runs every time we ran. I had a plan. It was a very serious plan, but it was the only one we had. The dragon was coming for another run. I held my pickaxe in the air, sharp edge facing the dragon. As it flew over, the pickaxe made a large tear down it's stomach, revealing it's entrails and spilling them onto the beige floor turning it a deep shade of black. The dragon spiralled, before clashing with a tower and toppling onto the ground. I ran over to the tower I had left Fionna on and began to climb again.

…

"What happened?" she asked, nervously.

"I just killed a mother fucking dragon." I replied, a tone of pride in my voice. I helped her climb down the tower, albeit slowly. When we reached the bottom, I ran to the dragon, carrying Fionna in my arms. When we reached the dragon, I lay Fionna down. I looked into its large, staring eyes. It took slow, dull breaths. I decided I had to put it out of its misery. I took my pickaxe, lifted it high into the air and brought it down on its head. It cried out, then disappeared. The remnants then took the form of a large, fountain like object with the same void inside it.

"We're going home." I said.


End file.
